


My Life Would Suck Without You

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Hutch's life would indeed suck without Starsky.





	My Life Would Suck Without You

[My Life Would Suck Without You](https://vimeo.com/254387104) from [bodie_doyle](https://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Also at 4shared: [](https://www.4shared.com/video/aSX2pkor/MyLifeWouldSuck_final_.html)


End file.
